Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|genere = Picchiaduro |età = |disponibilità = |controller = |predecessore = Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (2014) }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate è un nuovo titolo della serie Super Smash Bros. in arrivo per Nintendo Switch. È stato annunciato per la prima volta nel Nintendo Direct dell'8 marzo 2018, e verrà rilasciato il 7 dicembre 2018. Personaggi È stata confermata la presenza di tutti i lottatori apparsi nei titoli precedenti della serie. I nuovi lottatori saranno invece gli Inkling da Splatoon, Ridley da Metroid, Simon Belmont da Castlevania e King K. Rool da Donkey Kong Country. È stato, inoltre, aggiunto anche il personaggio ε (echo): ossia il personaggio clone fuso con l'originale, quasi similmente ai costumi alternativi. Tali personaggi sono Samus Oscura per Samus Aran, Daisy per Peach, Lucina per Marth, Chrom per Roy Eliwood (e Ike), Pit Oscuro per Pit e Richter Belmont per Simon Belmont. I lottatori confermati sono: MarioUltimate.png|1 - Mario DKUltimate.png|2 - Donkey Kong LinkUltimate.png|3 - Link SamusUltimate.png|4 - Samus SamusOscuraU.png|4ε - Samus Oscura YoshiUltimate.png|5 - Yoshi KirbyUltimate.png|6 - Kirby FoxUltimate.png|7 - Fox McCloud PikachuUltimate.png|8 - Pikachu LuigiUltimate.png|9 - Luigi Ness SSBU.png|10 - Ness CaptainFalconUltimate.png|11 - Captain Falcon JigglypuffUltimate.png|12 - Jigglypuff Peach SSBU.png|13 - Peach DaisyUltimate.png|13ε - Daisy BowserUltimate.png|14 - Bowser IceClimbersUltimate.png|15 - Ice Climbers Zelda Ultimate.png|16 - Zelda SheikUltimate.png|17 - Sheik Dr. Mario ultimate.png|18 - Dr. Mario PichuUltimate.png|19 - Pichu FalcoUltimate.png|20 - Falco MarthUltimate.png|21 - Marth LucinaUltimate.png|21ε - Lucina LinkBambinoUltimate.png|22 - Link Bambino GanondorfUltimate.png|23 - Ganondorf MewtwoUltimate.png|24 - Mewtwo RoyUltimate.png|25 - Roy Eliwood ChromU.png|25ε - Chrom Mr Game & Watch Ultimate.png|26 - Mr. Game & Watch MetaKnight Ultimate.png|27 - Meta Knight PitUltimate.png|28 - Pit PitoscuroUltimate.png|28ε - Pit oscuro SamusTutaZeroUltimate.png|29 - Samus Tuta Zero WarioUltimate.png|30 - Wario SnakeUltimate.png|31 - Solid Snake IkeUltimate.png|32 - Ike Allenatore di Pokémon Ultimate.png|33/34/35 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Allenatrice di Pokémon) SquirtleUltimate.png|33 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Squirtle) IvysaurUltimate.png|34 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Ivysaur) CharizardUltimate.png|35 - Allenatore di Pokémon (Charizard) DiddyUltimate.png|36 - Diddy Kong Lucas SSBU.png|37 - Lucas SonicUltimate.png|38 - Sonic DededeUltimate.png|39 - King Dedede OlimarUltimate.png|40 - Olimar (e Alph) LucarioUltimate.png|41 - Lucario ROB Ultimate.png|42 - R.O.B. LinkCartone Ultimate.png|43 - Link Cartone WolfUltimate.png|44 - Wolf O'Donnell Abitante SSBU.png|45 - Abitante Mega Man Ultimate.png|46 - Mega Man Trainer Wii Fit Ultimate.png|47 - Trainer di Wii Fit Rosalinda Ultimate.png|48 - Rosalinda & Sfavillotto Little Mac Ultimate.png|19 - Little Mac Greninja Ultimate.png|50 - Greninja Lottatore Mii Ultimate.png|51 - Lottatore Mii Spadaccino Mii Ultimate.png|52 - Spadaccino Mii Fuciliere Mii Ultimate.png|53 - Guerriero Mii (Fuciliere Mii) Palutena Ultimate.png|54 - Palutena Pac Man Ultimate.png|55 - PAC-MAN Daraen Ultimate.png|56 - Daraen Shulk Ultimate.png|57 - Shulk Bowser Jr. SSBU.png|58 - Bowser Jr. (Bowserotti) DuoDuckHunt Ultimate.png|59 - Duo Duck Hunt Ryu Ultimate.png|60 - Ryu Cloud Ultimate.png|61 - Cloud Strife Corrin Ultimate.png|62 - Corrin BayonettaUltimate.png|63 - Bayonetta UltimateInkling.png|64 - Inkling Ridley5.png|65 - Ridley SBelmontU.png|66 - Simon Belmont RBelmontU.png|66ε - Richter Belmont KRoolU.png|67 - King K. Rool Trofei Assistenti Sono stati confermati più di 50 Assistenti, qua abbiamo coloro fin'ora noti. Alcuni Assistenti possono subire un KO, in corsivo sono segnati coloro che lo possono subire (fin'ora conosciuti). Vecchi * Andross * Ashley * ''Cervello Madre'' * Color TV-Game 15 * Dr. Kawashima * Dr. Wright * Fantasmi (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde) * ''Ghirahim'' * Jeff Andonuts * ''Knuckle Joe'' * ''Lyn'' * ''Martelkoopa'' * Metroid * Midna * Nintendogs * Riki * ''Samurai Goroh'' * Sheriff * Starfy * Starman * ''Takamaru'' * ''Waluigi'' Nuovi * ''Alucard'' * Bomberman * Coniglietto della Sala Giochi * Cuoco Kawasaki * ''Gray Fox'' * Klap Trap * Knuckles the Echidna * Krystal * Luna * Nikki * ''Rathalos'' * Remo * Rodin * Sea Sirens * ''Shovel Knight'' * Sukapon * Vermentilla Squamata * Zero Pokémon Nuovi * Abra * Bewear * Ditto * Exeggutor di Alola * Marshadow * Mimikyu * Lunala * Pyukumuku * Raichu di Alola * Solgaleo * Togedemaru * Vulpix di Alola Vecchi * Abomasnow * Bellossom * Chespin * Darkrai * Deoxys * Electrode * Eevee * Entei * Giratina * Goldeen * Kyogre * Latios e Latias * Meowth * Metagross * Mew * Palkia * Scizor * Snorlax * Staryu * Suicune * Xerneas * Zoroark Strumenti Nuovi * Bastone * Bomber * Buco Nero * Campo Curativo * Falce della Morte * Fungo Malvagio Vagante * Lama Letale * Maxistella Lancio * Pistola Banana * Raggio Rabbioso * Sfera Smash Finta Vecchi * Alveare * Attacco a Vite * Barile * Bob-omba * Bomba di Prossimit * Bomba X * Boss Galaga * Capsula * Cassa * Cibo * Coccò * Curry Superpiccante * Parti del Dragoon * Fermalogio * Fiore di Fuoco * Fungo Avvelenato * Guscio spinoso * Guscio Verde * Jet Pack * Killer Eye * Martello * Martello d'Oro * Master Ball * Mazza Minerale * Medaglia Franklin * Mr. Saturn * Navetta Hocotate * Orecchie da Coniglio * Pallottolo Bill * Pistola a raggi * Poké Ball * Pomodoro Maxim * Portacuori * Radiomina * Respingente * Scarabeo * Scatola! * Scettro Stella * Sfera Festa * Sfera Smash * Sferardente * Spada Laser * Stella Warp * Super Fungo * Super Scope * Superfoglia * Trivella * Trofeo Assistente * Vischiobomba Scenari Sono stati confermati (al momento) 103 scenari nel gioco, quasi tutti provenienti dai precedenti capitoli. Nuovi * Castello di Dracula * Municipio di New Donk City * Torri Cittadine * Torre delle origini Super Smash Bros. * Castello di Hyrule * Destinazione Finale * Dream Land * Giungla Kongo * Grande Albero della Felicità * Il Castello di Peach * Le Rovine * Regno dei Funghi * Zafferanopoli Super Smash Bros. Melee * Big Blue * Brinstar * Cascate Kongo * Cammino Arcobaleno * Castello della Principessa Peach * Corneria * Fontana dei sogni * Fourside * Grande Baia * Il Regno dei Funghi II * Il tempio * L'Isola Yoshi (Melee) * La Capanna nella Giungla * La verde aiuola * Lo Stadio Pokémon * Onett * Le profondità di Brinstar * Regno dei Funghi II * Venom * Yoshi's Story Super Smash Bros. Brawl * 75m * Delfinia (scenario)Delfinia * Hanenbow * Il Castello Assediato * Il Palazzo di Luigi * Il Pianeta Remoto * Il Ponte di Oldin * Il Regno Celeste * Il Regno Fungoso * Il Sistema Lylat * L'Isola di Shadow Moses * L'Isola Yoshi (Brawl) * La Cima * La Fregata Orpheon * La Halberd * La Nave dei Pirati * Lo Stadio Pokémon 2 * Mario Bros. * New Pork City * Norfair * Ottornante * Port Town * Smash Village * Vetta Lancia * WarioWare Inc. * Zona Green Hill Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS e Wii U * Castello del Dr. Wily * Duck Hunt * Il ring * Le Rovine XL * Midgar * Piana di Gaur * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Torre dell'orologio di Umbra Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS * 3D Land * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Dream Land GB * Foresta Zero * Isola di Tortimer * Lega Pokémon di Unima * Libera Mii * Magicant * Mute City SNES * Paper Mario * Pascoli Dorati * PictoChat 2 * Salotto * Tomodachi Life * Torre Prisma * Treno degli Spiriti * Valle Gerudo Super Smash Bros. per Wii U * Arcipelago di Wuhu * Arena * Campagna e città * Gamer * Il Circuito di Mario * La Grande Offensiva Speleologica * La Zona Bidimensionale X * Lega Pokémon di Kalos * Mario Galaxy * Oltrenuvola * PAC-LAND * Palestra Wii Fit * Pilotwings * Regno dei Funghi U * Serra speranza * Tempio di Palutena * Wrecking Crew * Zona Windy Hill Ostacoli degli Scenari * Yellow Devil (attacca qualcuno) * Kraid (muove lo scenario) * Rathalos (attacca tutti) * Klaptrap (attacca qualcuno) * Banzai Bill (colpisce qualcuno sulla sua rotta) * Parassita Regina (muove lo scenario) * Ultimate Chimera (attacca qualcuno) * Treno Bomba e Treno Corazzato (esplodono su qualcuno, modificano lo scenario) * Tipi Timidi (colpiscono qualcuno sulla loro rotta) * Ruboniglio (attacca qualcuno) e Kamek (modifica lo scenario) * Dracula, Morte, Medusa, La Creatura e l'Uomo Pulce, Carmilla e Kid Dracula (attaccano qualcuno) * 5-Volt (attacca qualcuno sul suo campo visivo) Novità Cambiamenti ai personaggi Vestiario/Aspetto Un design degno di nota è sicuramente dato dai vestiti degli Smasher. * Mario ora non ha più diverse colorazioni del suo completo standard ma ha dei costumi derivanti da Odyssey (di cui sappiamo solo l'abito matrimoniale e il completo da costruttore) ed è anche accompagnato da Cappy (ma è solo decorativo). * Altri personaggi hanno nuovi vestiti come Link, che ha sia la Tunica del Campione (da Breath of the Wild) che la Tunica Terre Selvaggie (che si basa sul primo gioco di Zelda, con tanto di capelli castani). * Ganondorf, che non avendo apparizione (da Gerudo/umano) nel titolo per Switch, ha l'aspetto di Ocarina of Time. * Zelda, che non avendo un ruolo da combattente in Breath of the Wild, ha ora l'aspetto più fanciullesco di A Link to the Past/''A Link's between Worlds''. * Ike possiede sia l'aspetto da giovane che da adulto (apparsi l'uno in Brawl e l'altro del seguito) con tanto di doppiaggio diverso a seconda dell'età. *L'Allenatore di Pokémon (Rosso) ha anche un costume per un'allenatrice (Foglia). *Pikachu appare anche con la sua controparte femminile (distinguibile da quella maschile per la coda a cuore) e con la sua tuta da wrestler. *Fox e Wolf hanno abiti provenienti dalla loro recente apparizione in Star Fox Zero. *Cloud ha sia il costume di Final Fantasy VII e di Advent Children (curiosamente gli stessi che appaiono in Kingdom Hearts, fatta eccezione per il mancante mantello del primo costume). *Mr. Game & Watch durante un attacco ottiene l'aspetto del personaggio su G&W che lo usava (ad esempio il colpo con l'insetticida lo vede con la faccia di Stanley). *La trasformazione in pietra di Kirby comprende anche il forziere di Breath of the Wild. *Bayonetta ha l'aspetto di entrambi i suoi giochi e il suono dell'attacco è (leggermente) diverso in base al costume. Migliorie tecniche *Donkey Kong (fra i tanti) ha più espressioni facciali. I Trainer di Wii Fit hanno anche un volto più umano. *L'Allenatore di Pokémon non subisce malus nel cambio di Pokémon e può farlo anche a mezz'aria. *Ryu, nei combattimenti uno contro uno, guarderà sempre in direzione dell'avversario come nei giochi della sua serie di appartenenza. *Popo può essere separato da Nana e se ciò succede, la sua difesa cala. *Samus può ricaricare il Cannone anche a mezz'aria. *Marth è ora doppiato in inglese. *Link bambino beve molto più velocemente il Latte Lon Lon. *Ganondorf può usare la spada. *I Mii sono ben proporzionati e hanno 12 voci disponibili. *Quando prende un colpo, il casco di Olimar si crepa, ma solo per poco tempo. *Gli attacchi di Palutena sono semplificati e l'attacco speciale è sia difensivo che offensivo. *R.O.B. ha un indicatore sul telaio che mostra quanto carburante per il volo gli rimane. *Colpi potenti come il Pugno Falcon, in combattimenti 1 contro 1, hanno un rallentatore ad effetto teatrale. Personaggi Eco I "Personaggi Cloni" sono ora denominati Eco (ε), ora sono considerati dei personaggi simili ad altri con cui condividono un doppio slot: ad esempio Bowser Jr. e Olimar condividono lo slot con i Bowserotti e Alph come costumi alternativi, mentre Daisy sostituirà, se selezionata, l'intero slot di Peach (a quanto pare). Statistiche e Oggetti visualizzati *Abitante può ora conservare gli oggetti. *Cloud e Daraen ora hanno accanto al dannometro il contatore del limite e dell'energia magica. *Shulk può ora selezionare manualmente e non casualmente la sua Tecnica Monade. *Gli Inkling possiedono, come nel gioco originale, vernice limitata. Nuovi Smash Finali Diversi Smash Finali hanno avuto dei cambiamenti tecnici e più odierni. Degno di nota è sicuramente il fatto che quasi tutti gli Smash Finali non si possono controllare: sono solo delle animazioni corte che permettono al giocatore di tornare subito in battaglia. I pochi che sono controllati sono solo per quando c'è da colpire qualcuno con un mirino, come per esempio per lo Smash Finale di Bowser. * Ad esempio, lo Smash Finale di Ganondorf non lo trasforma più in Ganon di Twilight Princess ma in quello di Ocarina of Time. * Solo Link Cartone mantiene lo Smash di Triforza, mentre gli altri suoi simili ottengono uno Smash Finale diverso: Link possiede ora l'Arco Ancestrale e Zelda il Sigillo della Saggezza. *Mega Man ora è accompagnato anche da Bass e Proto Man, altri personaggi hanno altri compagni dai giochi originali che gli accompagnano negli Smash finali come Ness che è accompagnato da Paula e Poo, Lucas da Kumatora e Boney e Shulk ha anche Fiora. *Fox, Falco e Wolf non hanno più il Landmaster, ma le loro originali formazioni con le loro navette. *King Dedede diventa Dedede Mascherato e usa dei missili e il martello jet all'interno di una gabbia da combattimento. *Giga Bowser ha un comportamento simile al Mega Bowser della serie di ''Yoshi's Island''. *Sonic e PAC-MAN hanno uno Smash Finale più veloce. *Pit sostituisce i tre tesori sacri con la Biga del Fulmine. *Samus Tuta Zero non colpisce con la sua navetta ma dalla sua navetta con la Tuta Energia. *Wario-Man trascina l'avversario in un vortice di botte e peti e non lo si può controllare. *Donkey Kong e Giga Mac nello Smash finale rilasciano una scarica di pugni sul posto (DK fa riferimento a ''Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat''). Nuove tecniche Sono state aggiunte nuove tecniche. * Scudo perfetto: se rilasciato il pulsante dello scudo, questi sparirà dopo l'attacco dell'avversario e non nello stesso momento che non si fa pressione sul pulsante. * Schivate a mezz'aria: il giocatore può schivare in aria, ma le troppe schivate non migliorano la difesa. * Attacchi su scala. * C'è la possibilità di usare il tasto basso in qualunque momento. * Nelle partite a tempo, il giocatore in testa, in alcuni momenti, brillerà. Controller GameCube e amiibo Come nel predecessori, il Controller del Nintendo GameCube potrà essere usato. Ogni amiibo di ogni personaggio giocante e di qualsiasi versione potrà essere usato come nel suo predecessore. Galleria SuperSmashBrosUltimate-logo.jpg|Logo del gioco SuperSmashBrosUltimate-logoJP.jpg|Logo giapponese SuperSmashBrosUltimate-copertina.jpg|Copertina del gioco intera Tutti sono qua.png|Prima artwork di gruppo, usata durante la presentazione del E3 del Luglio 2018 Curiosità *Sulla cover tedesca, Yoshi è stato rimosso per dare spazio alla valutazione USK in basso a sinistra. Mentre Pikachu, è stato piazzato più in basso di Yoshi, a causa della sua maggiore popolarità. Nomi in altre lingue fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate en:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo Switch Categoria:Giochi del 2018